I Will Always Return
by geminisonic
Summary: HiJack Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron AU. Hiccup is a mistreated soldier doing everything he can to protect his horses. Toothless is a wild stallion stolen from his home. Jack is an albino Lakota who meets the two and decides to show them his world. Both Hiccup and Toothless are torn in whether to stay or leave. Rated for violence, sex. refs, animal cruelty, and language.
1. Chapter 1

This was an AU I wrote for a Secret Santa gift on Tumblr to howtotrainyourbabyboo (aka Val). It's not very long and I will most likely finish more of it, but wanted to give it to her for Christmas and then post it later for you guys to read. Let me know what you think and if I should continue. Thanks!

I Will Always Return-Hijack Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron AU

_I hear the wind call your name_

_It calls me back home again_

_It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns_

_Oh it's to you I'll always return_

_I still feel your breath on my skin_

_I hear your voice deep within_

_The sound of my lover - a feeling so strong_

_It's to you - I'll always belong_

It was on a clear day that Toothless was born. In a meadow, surrounded by his family, all eating grass and drinking from the clear stream. Toothless' mother, however, had taken shade under the giant oak as she felt the pains of her labor take hold. All the other horses watched nervously until they realized how joyous an occasion it was; Toothless was as beautiful as his mother. He was jet black with no other markings, a true beauty in the eyes of his family. And the minute he took his first steps in the world, trotting awkwardly, he was mischievous and adventurous; a true free spirit that could not be tamed.

Toothless grew with his family, surrounded by love and freedom in the beautiful country they called home. When his family grew scared or hopeless, Toothless became their guiding light, giving them strength united and leading them with fearlessness. Yes, Toothless was home and free and loved. He would never abandon his family or give up; it was in his blood. He believed this in his soul until the day everything changed.

It was night when it began. He patrolled, watching over his family, making sure all of them were safe and content. He gave a deep rumbling sigh, blending into the darkness of the night. But something was amiss; he could sense it. He looked around the plains, the mountains just barely visible in the night until he noticed it. It was strange and unlike anything he'd ever seen before; like the color of the sun, but flickering against the mountainside. It was distant, but it concerned him deeply. Anything out of the ordinary was deemed dangerous in his eyes. And he was the protector of his family so therefore, it was up to him to make sure this strange glowing sun-like object never reached his loved ones.

He quickly touched noses with his mother who looked to him worriedly. She shook her black mane nervously and sputtered. But Toothless reassured her with a whinny and then took off into the night. It never ceased to amaze his beautiful mother how fast her colt had become. The way he practically flew into the night camouflaged him and he became a blur. A part of her became scared and wondered if she should abandon her post to watch the family while he investigated and go after him, but her beautiful son had become a strong and willful horse so she had faith he would return.

She didn't sleep all night and it wasn't until a feeling inside of her burst that she realized how much danger her son might be in. With a cry, she awoke other members of the family and a few galloped with her to where she saw her son disappear. The sun was coming up, but there was no happiness to come with it this time. Praying to the wind, the sun, the sky, the plains, and the rivers, she galloped hard to find her son safe and sound and bring him home. That would not happen this day.

…..

"_Well isn't this strange?" _Toothless thought as he finally reached the mountain. He could smell something faint and strange. Musky and warm but it also tickled his nose a little. It must be the strange glow. He'd followed it all night long and came to the mountain where he climbed easily as though it were no challenge.

He finally reached the source but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it; the glow.

It was small actually, much smaller than he thought it'd be. It was on top of some wood from trees and it was…destroying it. He looked around as it illuminated the area and he could see strange creatures sleeping around it. He walked closer and realized that these creatures only had hair atop their heads; their skin was very pale and bland. He'd never seen the like. He looked up when he heard a sound that was very familiar and realized that these sleeping creatures were holding horses as prisoners! Oh no! He could not stand for that!

He grumbled softly to the horses who looked to him with some hope of freedom. He walked around the strange sleeping creatures carefully; he had yet to name them, and reached the horses. They were bound by a strange thing that kept them from running free. He'd never seen it before but found he didn't like it. It was _binding_.

His teeth grazed the strange object and once more he found he didn't like this object; it tasted scratchy and hurt his mouth. But these horses needed to be free, so he suffered and bit at the object he so detested by now.

One horse suddenly whinnied nervously and he jumped up, spooked as he turned and saw that the creatures on the ground were no longer sleeping. Worse was that they didn't walk on all fours like Toothless did, but walked on two legs. _How horrifying!_

They came at him with the binding object he hated and he had to dodge them, jumping all over the canyon and rocks as they fumbled, knocking things over. Toothless could hardly contain his glee at having seen such obvious stupidity as they tried to take him. Toothless managed to avoid them to the point he was able to find a way to set the horses free by kicking one into the prison. The minute the creature landed on the binding object, the horses all fled happily. Toothless led them quickly to freedom, wanting them to get to safety. He turned to see the men had captured other horses and used them to try to chase the others down. Toothless was having none of that.

He urged them forward as he stayed behind to lure the two-legged creatures away from the herd. They chased him and he ran like the wind, jumping around rocks and practically climbing like a pro.

He was close to freedom when out of nowhere; he felt a tug around his neck. The itchy, horrible binding object was now wrapped tightly around his neck. He tumbled and fell. He felt intense pain as his back leg twisted painfully and realized that these creatures might have beaten him.

They came over to overtake him and bind him horribly. It hurt so much and his leg caused him intense pain. All he could do was cry out. They tugged at him forcibly, dragging his limp form and as he struggled, he could see his devastated mother coming towards him from the mountainside.

"_NO!"_ was all he could think, she couldn't get captured. He cried out to her to go back, to be safe. She wanted nothing more than to come to him but couldn't.

"_Please go back and be safe. Watch over them! I'll return!" _he cried, _"I'll return!" _

His mother watched in despair as her beautiful son, their leader, was taken by horrid creatures that walked on two legs. He'd saved horses, but he'd been injured and captured.

An eagle flew by and she looked up to it, pleading for it to watch over her son.

And the last thing Toothless saw before he felt a deep darkness come over him was his family; but they were too far away.

….

"Hey bud." Hiccup said softly as he gave an apple to one of the horses he passed, "Don't tell anyone, okay? Our secret."

The horse gobbled up the apple greedily. Hiccup hated how the animals were treated at the fort. Shoot he hated how he was treated here. But he was stationed under Commander Dagur. What could he do?

Dagur believed in an extremely strict regimen for all humans and animals; be it beatings or starvation or sometimes extra labor. Hiccup tried standing up to him once only to get a pretty bad punishment and realized that he was no use to anyone beaten and defenseless. So he merely did what he could in secret; giving extra food to the animals, helping soldiers who were under punishment, and staying out of sight as much as possible. Not that it was easy, Dagur had eyes like a hawk and it seemed they always roved in Hiccup's direction.

Hiccup got back to the smithy shop and helped the head blacksmith, Alvin, with getting horse shoes fitted. Alvin was much rougher with the creatures but he'd enlisted Hiccup's help with calming the creatures down since they seemed to do better when he was with them. Not only that, Hiccup was an excellent blacksmith, something he'd been trained to do as a lad and now used it to help build weapons and horse saddles. He'd been trained to fight but his weak stature and size were a hindrance and Dagur wasn't a big fan of 'thin', 'muscularly challenged' soldiers.

Alvin stood out a mile away, being absolutely huge with scraggily hair everywhere on his head and face sticking out oddly. He sat on a stool that looked ready to burst and Hiccup helped a soldier bring a mare into the stable. She was a beautiful paint horse, decked in brown and white splotches. Hiccup had named her Freckles and always tried giving her extra oats when he could. She spooked easy and tended to get hit if she didn't do what was asked, causing her more fear. The minute she saw Hiccup her head perked up excitedly and her mane was tossed back a little.

"Hey girl." Hiccup breathed as he held her muzzle gently. She breathed easy as Alvin lifted up her back hoof. Hiccup merely cooed to her and told her how beautiful she was. She hardly flinched as Alvin finished both her back hooves and then moved to her front. She grew nervous as he moved but with Hiccup holding on to her, she felt comforted and much more relaxed.

He was done in seconds and Hiccup made sure to give her a sugar cube before she was led out.

He had to do this with at least three more horses with hardly a thank you. But he was glad to do some good where he could.

"Where's Private Haddock?!" a deranged voice boomed throughout the fort.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and sighed, "What now?" he mumbled to himself.

He walked out, donning his hat and straightening his uniform as best he could. He stood straight and saluted, "Sir?"

"There you are, we need you up front. Now!" he barked and Hiccup took that as a dismissal to rush to the front gates. He noticed a wagon being pulled and other soldiers gathering around while the men pulling the wagon argued with someone about something. He rolled his eyes and got to wagon and did a double take. Inside was the most gorgeous black horse. It was lying down, breathing shallow, but also unconscious.

"What happened to this horse?" Hiccup demanded.

One of the men on the wagon came forward, "We better get full price for that beauty! He was a demon to catch!"

"I asked what happened." Hiccup repeated angrily.

"I'll tell you what happened, that _horse_ managed to set loose seven other horses and ride us around like ponies until we managed to snag him off the cliff. Must have twisted his feet or something cause he screamed a storm as we dragged him away."

Hiccup wanted to throttle the moron. _Snagged? Dragged? Twisted ankles? _God damn he hated these two.

"We'll take him, just leave him here. You'll get half since he's injured." Hiccup told them shortly.

"What? After all that-?"

"You should have thought about that before you injured the horse. Now scram!" Hiccup shouted. He had the other soldiers lead the wagon towards an open stable. He had at least eight soldiers help him get the horse off the wagon carefully and get him into the stall to lie down.

He thanked them and then got to work examining the horse, rubbing it down with a damp towel to keep it cool and massaging its legs carefully. The minute his hand touched the right back knee, the horse whinnied in pain and actually grew aggressive on the ground. Hiccup put hands on the horse to try and settle him down and came to the conclusion after more examination that the horse would be fine; its knee had twisted and sprained, causing pain all the way down his leg. A little care though and he'd be up and running in no time.

Hiccup found bandages and got to work wrapping it before the horse grew angry and tried standing.

As he did the horse seemed to wake up more and more, getting irritable and twisting around. Hiccup did quick work and then went to the other side to try and help the horse stand carefully. He didn't need to do much, this horse had a fiery spirit and the minute it aimed a kick towards Hiccup's face, he bolted.

Hiccup quickly shut the doors and prayed the horse wouldn't kick around so much or he'd damage that leg even more.

He could hear the horse throwing a fuss inside the stall and his eyes widened at how much rage he heard. He was definitely a stallion, a wild alpha one at that. No wonder those guys wanted their money's worth, it would have been better to just let this guy go. But on an injured leg there was no way he could. He wouldn't last out in the desert for even two miles before his knee gave on him.

He wanted to stay and see if he could get closer to the horse but he had other duties to attend to and if he didn't do them than others who were less intelligent would.

….

Hiccup was dead on his feet by the end of the day but he had to check on the beautiful horse that had been brought in. He carried some oats over his shoulder and headed to the stalls. He must not have been paying attention as he ran right into his commander and swallowed nervously.

"Haddock?"

"Sir?" Hiccup asked, straightening.

Dagur's huge oval face was contorted in rage, some of his scars by his eye were standing out menacingly and Hiccup couldn't remember a time when he felt more afraid of Dagur, except when he'd been beaten by the guy himself when trying to stand up for himself.

"You bought a damaged horse?" Dagur hissed angrily as he advanced on Hiccup.

"He's not damaged, sir. Once he's healed he'll be an incredible runner." Hiccup defended.

"Then why is it I've heard nothing but that menace throwing fits all day?"

"Well…it's a new place…he's pretty wild-"  
"I don't care about the state of mind, I care about why you wasted our funding to buy not just a damaged horse but a crazy one at that?"

"Well…to be fair, sir, he was lying down in a cart when they brought him." Hiccup tried.

It did little good when Dagur shoved him violently down to the ground, the oats scattering.

"Do you really need to test my patience again, Haddock?"

"No sir." Hiccup mumbled as he got himself up, refusing to stay down. He wiped off the dirt and stood straighter, "I think the horse will be great. I can fix him."

Dagur scoffed, "If he's not calm by morning, I'm resorting to…other measures. And as for you…well…you and I both know what I could do to you."

"Yes sir. Understood." Hiccup said, looking away.

"Get to it then."

Hiccup nodded.

"And clean this mess up."

"Sir." Hiccup replied as he got to it. He wanted nothing more than to snag Dagur's red ponytail out from under his hat and choke him with it, but he didn't dare. He had too many goons and he was a commanding officer. Hiccup sighed as he cleaned his area and then prayed that he could get to the horse in some way. Both of their lives were on the line.

…

Jack could only smirk as he was led inside the ominous fort. He'd heard stories about this place and its commander and he was willing to go undercover to see if it was true. That and cause quite a stir while he was at it. And if there was one thing he was good at, it was causing a stir.

His hands were bound behind him and he was practically dragged by two soldiers who'd been taunting him ceaselessly as they did.

Jack was their newest Native American prisoner, but he was whiter than they were, especially his hair.

He sighed as they threatened to do all sorts of things to him, but he feigned ignorance. He spoke English better than all of them, but he was obviously dressed as a member of his tribe, so they assumed he was dumb and only spoke 'Indian'.

"What's this?" a rather tall and stocky man asked, coming forward. Jack assumed he was the leader since his uniform was decked out in ribbons and badges and his shoes were shiny and new. His red hair was wrapped in a ponytail behind his head and covered with a flat brimmed officer's hat.

"Indian scout. Caused quite a stir for our camp." One of the soldiers replied.

Dagur stepped forward to get a look at Jack who never broke eye contact with the intense green eyes that had a hint of madness in them. Jack would be lying if he said that those eyes actually made him extremely uneasy. Nonetheless, he never stopped glaring back at the intimidating figure.

"You don't look like an Indian, boy? You a traitor?"

Jack said nothing.

Dagur smirked, "We'll get it out of you."

Jack braced for anything really but didn't expect a kick straight to his gut right away. Most soldiers just punched him but this guy must be ruthless. Okay, he needed to play his cards right with this one!

He gasped for air when he felt the second kick and doubled over in pain, grunting.

"White traitor." The leader hissed with some venom in his voice, "Tie him to the post and leave him. I'll work him over later."

Jack gave a harsh glare as he was dragged and lifted onto a post where his bound hands held him. At least he could get his bearings and look around while here. Sure he stood out like a sore thumb; white hair, blue eyes, and incredibly pale skin exposed with just tan breeches that reached his calves. He chose to walk barefoot really, his feet like leather practically. His pale skin had some sunburns on it, but he'd been getting used to it.

He could see many horses in stables looking miserable and men milling around looking just as exhausted.

They were obviously breaking in some horses in the arena and training men. He could smell smoke and noticed a smithy shop where a large, burly man was fitting horseshoes on wild horses.

Jack shook his head angrily, realizing that these men took horses from the wild and forced them into submission. It sickened him.

He knelt a little more comfortably and adjusted his aching shoulders around the post, cricking his neck a little as he observed his surroundings. It was early morning and already he was hearing how horrible these people were treated. One of the main reasons he chose to live with his people in the tribe.

He'd been raised on a simple farm with his little sister, Emma, until a violent Comanche raid stormed through. His parents had been slaughtered right before his eyes and somehow he and Emma escaped into the woods. They traveled for days with nothing, and both were starving when they came upon another tribe who lived peacefully on the outskirts of the mountain. They were mostly Lakota but Jack and Emma called them Guardians. They took the siblings in, fed them, gave them shelter, and adopted them fully as their own.

They were awestruck by Jack's white hair and believed he'd been blessed by winter spirits to give them cool air and wind at night. Over time, both he and Emma learned their language and even taught the leaders English. Now Emma worked with the women hunting and gathering while Jack helped the men with scouting and keeping the tribe safe. He'd learned how to fight and fight well.

Jack was happy in his new home and would never consider himself a traitor. These were people who could have killed them or tortured them, but instead loved them as their own. He would do anything to protect them. Because of this, the people of his tribe renamed him. He still kept the name Jack given to him by his parents, but his people dubbed him Winter Warrior.

He suddenly heard a lot of yelling and shuffling as a young soldier boy was brought over, yelling angrily and struggling.

"Leave that horse alone!" he cried out as he was dragged to the post next to Jack, "Listen to me! He needs more time to heal! Let him be!"

Jack could see a head of shaggy auburn hair on the boy and was dying to get a closer look and understand what was going on.

He was shocked that the boy was tied up to the post next to Jack and left there. He looked angry and devastated as he panted. He had bags under his brilliant green eyes and they were red rimmed from crying obviously.

He shook his head and muttered expletives and Jack turned around to see some men attempting to pull out a majestic black horse with a bandage around its back knee. The ropes were awful tight and the horse was putting up a big fight, whinnying and bucking.

"He's gonna kill them." The boy muttered as he looked at the ground, "Serves them right, the bastards."

The leader walked up to the horse and assessed him with a sneer, "I like this one, he's got spirit. I'll make sure he's obedient by the end of the day."

Hiccup narrowed his eyes angrily at the ground.

"Haddock got you through the night but I think I'll take over now. He needs time to…think about his loyalties." The leader laughed.

_Haddock? _What a strange name. Jack looked at the boy who relaxed himself more and finally looked up; realizing Jack was staring at him. His eyes widened and he looked Jack up and down. Jack was used to this by now from white men and women who saw him. He never broke eye contact with the strange boy however and he could tell it made him slightly uneasy. Probably just as well.

Both turned their attention to the sound of the horse being led to the smithy where the large burly man stood waiting. Jack cringed when he saw a butt crack sticking out from his slacks as he itched it.

"Where's Haddock?" the man asked in a gravelly voice, "I ain't working with a beast like that."

"You'll do fine, just get him the shoes." The leader rolled his eyes.

"Commander Dagur, I'd rather Haddock help me. You know how he is with the beasts."

"Hiccup is learning his lesson over there. He tried setting this thing go and I'm not about to let a gorgeous stallion out of my grasp."

Jack looked back over to the boy. So Hiccup was his name and he'd been trying to set the horse free. He found he liked this boy a little more.

"Fine." The smithy muttered as he took one of the ropes, "You lot help me hold him down."

….

Hiccup couldn't look at the horse he'd stayed with all night to heal. He was so worried they'd damage his knee again. The horse showed incredible strength and trust towards Hiccup by dawn. He'd avoided getting bitten, kicked, and stomped and yet he stayed to try and give the horse food and medicine for its knee. He'd been bitten at least three times by it and yet, he shrugged it off and continued trying. The horse seemed to calm down after so long and realized that this was a two-legged creature that he might be able to trust.

Hiccup remembered the exact moment before dawn when he and the horse made the connection. He'd reached out his hand carefully, looking away and trusting the animal not to take his hand off. He stood there, relaxed and nervous at the same time. The horse put its muzzle into his hand and Hiccup turned his head to look into the creature's eyes. They stayed that way for what felt like ages and yet hardly any time passed. Hiccup gave him a name by dawn only to have the horse taken from him. The minute he heard the horse was getting shoes and in the ring today, Hiccup refused. That only made Dagur angry and tie him to the post where he knew he'd be getting it.

"Toothless…" he'd named the horse. He had the bite marks to prove it.

This incredibly strong horse was going to be tortured horribly today and he was devastated. He'd never felt more connected to any creature before and it burned him inside that Dagur was taking this from him. Wouldn't be the first time he supposed.

He was so worried about the horse; he hardly noticed the Native American tied next to him. Well, he did notice and found the stranger odd looking, but he really didn't care.

He kept his gaze on the smithy shop where he could see Alvin and the others attempting to brand and fit the horse.

He wasn't sure if he was having a heat stroke, but Toothless was putting up the most hilarious fight. After nearly two hours, Alvin had failed completely to brand or fit the horse with shoes and ended up with a bruised and purple face.

Hiccup heard some laughter and looked over to see his fellow prisoner watching the scene and laughing. His bright blue eyes lit up and he nodded encouragingly as the horse kept making a statement.

Hiccup couldn't stop himself from grinning as well. Toothless sure could hold his own that was for sure.

"What are you in for?" Hiccup finally asked the Native American. He wondered if he did speak English. He actually knew of many white men and women who were raised in tribes who never learned English, but it never hurt to try.

The boy ignored him and probably didn't realize that Hiccup was talking to him. Hiccup cleared his throat and tried again, "Hey." He said a little louder.

The boy turned and looked at him. Hiccup found he couldn't seem to stop staring at those icy blue eyes.

"Uh…I'm Hiccup…" he tried, hoping the boy understood him.

The boy cocked his head to the side slightly and then smiled softly, "Jack." He replied in a smooth voice.

"You speak English?" Hiccup asked.

"Quite well actually." Jack smiled deviously.

"What's with the getup? Or are you really Native American?"

"I'm Lakota." He replied shortly.

"Right…so what brings you out to this neck of the woods?"

Jack raised an eyebrow and shrugged, preferring not to answer.

Hiccup nodded. It figured; he was a soldier and Jack was obviously loyal to his tribe. Why would he even bother opening up details about his reasoning for being here.

"You could have picked a much better fort to rob." Hiccup muttered, "We don't get fed here anyways and all our horses are beat up."

Jack frowned, "You don't like it?"

"You serious? Why would anyone like it?"

"Why do you stay?"

"Because…because I'm a soldier and if I left…nobody would look after these horses." He muttered.

"Why did they tie you up like some traitor?"

"Because that's how it works here. And trust me, if you think Dagur's going to lay into me I can't wait to see what he'll do to you." Hiccup warned, "You better be ready for the worst. You'll learn quickly not to come here anymore."

Jack sure didn't like the sound of that, but honestly, he'd seen what evil could really do and he knew how to defend himself now. He wasn't that scared teenage boy running for his life anymore; he was a warrior.

"I've had it with this…this monstrosity!" Alvin roared from the shop. Hiccup could hear clanging metal and smirked, "Break him in and you see what it's like!"

The horse was led out and Hiccup couldn't believe how incredibly powerful he was. He kept fighting and Hiccup was astonished to see that Toothless would calm down for a few seconds and the men would lose their grip, thinking it was safer, until he'd get the jump on them and practically pull their limbs out. It was incredible!

"Why hasn't he been branded or fitted?" Dagur yelled angrily as he came up to the men.

Alvin came out and threw some leather saddle gear at him, "You try it. I've had it with this one! He can go straight back to hell where he came from!" and with that, he stormed off towards the infirmary.

Dagur rolled his eyes and handed one of the soldiers the saddle and bridle, "You heard him, put it on and we'll get him in the corral. We'll break him in."

A few of them looked at one another nervously and Hiccup and Jack both watched, amused as it took another good forty five minutes just to get the gear on the horse. They all came away bruised and battered but somewhat successful.

One boastful soldier of a higher rank came up, smirking, "I'll get this devil to yield, just you wait!"

Everyone gathered around to watch and both Jack and Hiccup craned their necks to look.

Jack had to admit Hiccup had been right about the horse pretty much killing everyone. Every single soldier who took a turn on the horse was thrown off in seconds and the unlucky ones were stomped on, kicked, and bitten.

It was dusk by the time half the soldiers in the fort had had a turn and by then, they'd given up.

Dagur was none too pleased as he rubbed his chin angrily, "Tie him there and leave him. No food or water and we'll see how he's feeling in the morning."

Hiccup watched sadly as the exhausted horse kept fighting but was tied to a post in the corral and left there. He longed to help Toothless but damn it if he wasn't tied to a stupid post next to a Lakota.

He suddenly caught Dagur's eye and knew it was about time for his punishment and he wasn't looking forward to it. He swallowed and turned around nervously, catching Jack's eyes briefly and then looking away.

Dagur walked over to him slowly and he almost wished he would just get here and finish him off quickly, the suspense was killing him.

Dagur stepped in front of Hiccup and then looked from one prisoner to another. He smiled at Hiccup, "I have a score to settle with you first so I think we'll show our guest just how we deal with traitors and liars in this fort."

Hiccup looked down and closed his eyes, "Just get it over and done with." He muttered.

Dagur grabbed a fistful of his hair and forced him to look up, "That's just what you want from me, isn't it? Well not this time you runt. I plan on making sure you're put in your place. Tie him to the whipping post!"

Jack's face fell and he grew nervous. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be! Hiccup hadn't done anything wrong but stand up for a horse and he was getting whipped?

"You watch you little white traitor and see if maybe you'll decide where your loyalties lie." Dagur hissed as Hiccup was dragged away. His shirt was ripped from his torso and Jack could see a freckled back being tied up to a post and soldiers gathering around to watch one more show before nightfall.

…..

Toothless was so busy fighting the ropes he didn't notice his new friend being tied to a post. When he heard an earthshattering crack did he look around nervously, the sound spooking him. It sounded more terrifying than thunder. He looked and finally saw the one two legged creature that had won over his trust the night prior. This human never yielded even when he bucked and kicked. And Toothless didn't want to trust the human until he did something…unexpected.

The boy had held out his hand and looked away, giving Toothless all his trust. It was in that moment that Toothless saw something in the boy; he was different. He wondered where he had gone to all day and why he wasn't helping him when the others had tied him up and tried hurting him or riding him. He wondered if the boy had betrayed him until he saw it.

The boy was being hurt; badly. Toothless didn't like it one bit. He managed to make eye contact with the boy as he was struck by something Toothless had never seen before. It was a lot like the ropes that held him, only it was causing even more pain than he imagined. He could see crimson coating the boys back and felt an urge to run to him; to help him as he had done the night prior. But he was stuck.

He found the foul creature who inflicted the pain and narrowed his dangerously black eyes. He would pay for doing that to a kind creature; he would definitely pay.

…..

Jack wasn't smiling anymore as the first whip struck Hiccup's back. The cracking sound it made against his thin body made Jack cringe for him. He was amazed at how little Hiccup cried out and couldn't help but think how much Lakota spirit he had. He lost count how many times Hiccup was beaten and didn't know if he wanted to count. All he knew was, it was too many and he no longer saw freckles dotting his back but welts and blood.

"That's enough. We'll continue this in the morning." Dagur yawned lazily and Jack fumed, "Leave him there for now. Everyone to bed!"

The soldiers left Hiccup hanging there and Jack decided he'd overstayed his welcome. It was nightfall and the stars were beginning to show. He'd seen plenty and we ready to head home and warn his people about this horrible Commander.

He looked over at the horse who was still fighting and looked to trying to get to Hiccup. Jack knew the poor thing was probably exhausted and yet he fought with every fiber in his being. Both he and Hiccup were a horrid sight, their spirits breaking little by little physically.

Jack waited until all the stars were out and then he howled and hooted into the night, blending in with the other sounds. The horse looked up when he heard these familiar noises but sputtered in annoyance when he realized it was just the strange two-legged's again being bothersome.

Jack kept at it all night long, never once stopping his caterwauling. The horse seemed rather annoyed and found he truly did detest these foul creatures, save for the poor boy tied to the post bleeding.

Jack waited and hooted once more and was rewarded with a knife flying through the air at him. It landed just inches away and he reached his foot out to grab it with his flexible toes. Sunrise was coming and he had a feeling guards would be coming by soon so he had only one chance to get this knife and use it wisely. He used his feet to toss it onto his shoulders like a pro and then shrug it down into his bound hands and hide it behind him just as the sun began rising and trumpets played the morning call.

He looked over at Hiccup who hadn't even moved all night. He wondered if the boy was even alive.

He could hear chattering and soldiers milling around in the bright morning light, getting ready for the day and passing by Hiccup as though he wasn't even there. It really sickened Jack that this was simply how things were done here with no mercy whatsoever. Well, he'd seen enough that was for sure. And before he left, he was going to create some chaos.

….

Toothless was untied from the post and his saddle was tightened. He continued to fight and even some of the horses in the stables were watching him curiously. He had to give them hope if not himself. He would get free; he just had to keep fighting.

He practically rolled his black eyes as more soldiers advanced, obviously ready to try riding him again. Oh how pathetically wrong they were about that. He would yield to no one and he planned on driving that home to these sorry two-legged maggots. Just like the day prior, with the horrid leader watching; he would give them a show. And even if the poor boy wasn't watching, he could only hope he knew that Toothless would show him how to never give up.

…

Rider after rider after rider failed and Jack was seriously considering staying just to watch the spectacle. His situation was dire, as was Hiccup's, but through it all, he was glad that at least one them had some spirit left. The horse was about to get another rider when he heard someone talking to the commander nearby and he pricked his ears to listen.

"Sir…should we release Haddock now? He's been there all night."

"No." Dagur said lazily, "I plan on giving him another round later when he wakes up. I don't want him thinking he can just get away with anything that easy."

"Sir." The soldier responded, obviously feeling very conflicted.

"Don't worry; he'll be right as rain in a few weeks and hopefully a little wiser for the wear." Dagur laughed.

"And the Indian?"

Dagur shot a look towards Jack who glared back angrily, "I'm thinking…but first…I think another lesson is in order for all you pathetic boys I thought were soldiers."

He suddenly straightened his uniform and hopped over the fence towards the horse. Jack was scared he would beat the creature, but instead, he climbed on quickly. Jack watched, almost afraid to close his eyes and miss what would happen.

The horse was still, almost too still.

"Ah, I see he's already breaking in nicely…" Dagur boasted.

Not quite.

The horse began bucking so violently, Jack wondered how Dagur didn't snap in half. His hat fell and he was driven all over the arena. He stayed on however and seemed almost as ruthless as the horse bucking him.

The horse tried ever maneuver, even rolling on the ground a little, but still, Dagur held on.

It became so fierce that Jack was sure the horse would win…but…in the end, it was too much on the poor creature.

Toothless finally stopped, panting, his eyes reflecting how much pain he was in at having to yield to this foul beast on his back.

Dagur collected himself, fixing his hair and catching his hat that was tossed by another soldier. He was practically bragging as he kicked the horse on the side with his spurs, "Move along, mustang."

The horse found itself moving weakly and walking slowly as the rider sat proudly on its back. Jack watched in horror, looking just as defeated as the horse.

"There are those in Washington who believe the West will never be settled." Dagur said loudly to all the men watching, "The Northern Pacific Railroad will never breach Nebraska. A hostile little Indian boy will never submit to Providence." He sneered as he looked over at Jack, "And it is that manner of small thinking that would said this horse could never be broken. Discipline, time, and patience are the three great levelers. You see, gentlemen. Any horse can be broken."

…..

_Any horse can be broken…_

Toothless looked over at the bloodied boy who'd been his only saving grace. He was broken. But Toothless…he sure as hell wasn't.

_Any horse can be broken? I don't think so. _Sometimes a horse has got to do what a horse has got to do, and this was one of those times.

….

Jack didn't think this horse could surprise him any more than he already had until he threw Dagur right off of him for all to see and right into the muck stall at that. Jack hooted and hollered and was laughing as all the other horses caused a stir, practically cheering for their new hero. Now that was spirit!

Dagur was helped out of the mud and glared angrily at the horse with such hatred; Jack didn't think he'd seen anything quite like it before.

"Hold that horse down!" He barked, "And get me my rifle!"

Jack's eyes widened; he wouldn't?!

As Dagur took the rifle and a couple of men held onto the horse, Jack had had it. He untied himself quickly and snuck around, kicking the rifle out of Dagur's hand before it went off. With a cry Jack used the rifle as a bludgeon to fight off the soldiers who were shocked that their prisoner had broken free.

Dagur was back on the ground and rubbing his head in confusion and then anger when he saw Jack rushing to the coral to set loose the horse. He hopped onto the horse and rode it sideways as it hopped the fence and ran towards the stables. Jack used the rifle to shoot off the locks of the stables and set free all the horses who followed their new leader. Jack then led the horse towards Hiccup and swung down quickly to untie the boy and carry him over his shoulder as he remounted the black stallion.

Hiccup was placed on the horse carefully and Jack managed to keep his hold on the boy so he wouldn't fall while still using the rifle to his advantage.

All the soldiers were running around trying to stop them, but there were too many horses broken free and causing way too much chaos as they ran into soldiers and kicked down doors and fences.

Jack could see the weapons storage and decided it was time to light the place up. He could just see the barrel of gun powder through the open door and aimed for it. The gates were open and the horses were getting loose one by one. The smithy was at the gate hoping to close it, but the black stallion was having none of it as he charged the guy head on and knocked him back. With that, Jack turned and took his shot.

It was a true aim and the whole fort was up in smoke in seconds.

He smiled as he threw the gun from him, holding onto Hiccup. He howled like a wolf and was relieved to see his brothers coming towards them on horses. He really couldn't hold onto the side of this mustang much longer without falling off.

The horse seemed almost unaware that he was being ridden, its eyes cast ahead at the mountains before the desert. It stopped and reared angrily when a couple of horses with Jack's brothers got in front of it. Jack managed to hold onto Hiccup and get down before he was thrown. A small rope was placed around the horse's neck but Jack made sure it wasn't too tight. He patted the horse who gave him a glare and then looked behind on its back to see Hiccup lying at a strange angle, still half naked and bleeding. Jack took Hiccup down carefully and placed him on an empty horse and got up behind him. Hopefully now that he was upright the ride would be much easier. The poor guy had no clue what he was about to wake up to once they reached Jack's home. Jack only hoped he could get him there in time.

He nodded to his brothers and all headed for home, Hiccup and Toothless in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup groaned, more annoyed than anything. Who knew how long he'd been out and he had horses he needed to take care of. His eyes shot open when an image of the black stallion, Toothless, came into his mind. Oh no! What if Dagur had done something to Toothless? He turned over and tried sitting up too fast and ended up doubled over in pain and back on his stomach moaning. His back felt like it was on fire and everything came rushing in waves clouding his memory; the pain, the sounds, the smells…all of it. He took shuddering breaths and wondered how bad the damage really was.

He shut his eyes and forced himself to try and get up despite the pain, using his elbows to try and right himself. He grunted, his whole body felt as heavy as lead and the slightest motions set fire to his back.

"You need to lie still." A calm voice broke out in the darkness and Hiccup gasped, falling back down onto his stomach for the second time. He looked around and realized he wasn't in a bunker or outside anywhere, but in some sort of tent. A small fire was going and it illuminated shadows on the leathery walls. He caught sight of shocking white hair and then found bright blue eyes that held his gaze.

"You…" Hiccup breathed.

Jack smiled at him as he sat against the tent walls, his knee up and his arm resting on it.

"I'm dreaming…" Hiccup mumbled, not quite able to believe his eyes.

"No. You're not." Jack replied, "But you were and they didn't sound very good."

"What did you do? Where am I? Toothless?!" Hiccup gasped.

Jack stared at him and sighed, "You need to lie still." He repeated, "Your back is healing."

"What happened?" Hiccup asked more furiously than before, attempting to get up once more.

Jack hated to do it, but he reached out and pushed Hiccup back down, trying to avoid any deep welts, "You're safe here."

"Where's here?" Hiccup asked.

"You're on Lakota land. My home." Jack answered.

Hiccup stared at him through his auburn locks that were drenched in sweat, "I'm…I'm your prisoner…"

Jack actually started laughing so hard he almost fell over, "You soldiers are so predictable!" he guffawed.

"Why am I here?" Hiccup asked, "What happened at the fort?"

Jack finally wiped his face and sighed, turning a little more serious, "You were beaten and practically left hanging there for dead. That black mustang and I…well…we showed those idiots. We set free quite a few horses and left the place a smoky mess. I brought you here. You and the stallion."

Hiccup couldn't believe his ears; his fort had been destroyed, horses were set free, and Toothless…

"You said the stallion is here?" Hiccup asked, "Where?"

"Out in the pasture with some of the other horses. My girl is watching him." He smirked.

Hiccup looked at Jack and realized that of course he had a woman. He was very handsome and obviously a very strong warrior to his people. He probably had kids too.

"Did she help with my back?" Hiccup asked.

"Hm?"

"Did she help heal my back?" Hiccup repeated and Jack narrowed his eyes curiously. He then looked around as though wondering what on earth Hiccup was talking about until it hit him and he laughed again.

"What?" Hiccup grunted, not very amused by the albino's humor.

"That's not what I meant." Jack corrected, "The stallion is being watched by my horse, Stormfly."

"Your girl…is a horse?" Hiccup asked, raising his eyebrow.

Jack chuckled, a silvery rumble, "Love of my life, really. I don't know what I'd do without her."

Hiccup found himself grinning. He loved horses too and had hated the way Dagur mistreated the ones at the fort. To hear how fond of his horse Jack was felt refreshing.

"So…you don't…have a wife or…anything?" Hiccup asked, hoping he didn't sound too interested.

"No. Although few have tried, I always pointed them in the better direction to a much better Lakota." Jack nodded, "I've never really been interested in having a woman in my tent."

"Never?"

"No." Jack admitted, shrugging, "I just haven't found the right warrior."

"Not all women can be warriors." Hiccup pointed out.

"Lakota women are considered warriors too. Just not the kind I am interested in." He said as he caught Hiccup's eyes.

Hiccup had no clue what he meant by that but let it go, realizing how sore he felt.

Jack came closer and Hiccup could feel his body heat radiating from him as he leaned over his back.

"I'm going to put the medicine on you now." Jack told him, "It might hurt just a little."

"It's fine…can't be worse than Dagur-AAH! OW!" Hiccup whined loudly. Jack wasn't kidding; it did hurt!

Jack sighed, "Almost done, quit baying at the moon."

Hiccup hissed, gripping the blanket he stayed on. Once Jack finished he panted, feeling as though he'd run a mile.

"You might be able to start walking by morning." Jack informed him as he put a cool towel on his back, "Just lie still. I'll put more medicine on it later."

"Jack? Jack!" a young little voice called, coming into the tent suddenly.

"Emma…" Jack groaned, "I told you to stay with Whispering Creek and her family tonight."

"I know, I know! I just wanted to see if he was awake yet?" she admitted.

Hiccup looked over to see a young child, wearing the cutest little Lakota garment, her chestnut hair in pigtails down her back and chocolate eyes as big as her face. Hiccup wondered who she was; she certainly looked like she could be Lakota, unlike Jack.

"He's still healing, you can meet him tomorrow." Jack told her firmly, "Go to bed, it's past dark."

"It's still a little light out." She lied.

Jack narrowed his eyes and she sighed, "Fine. I'll go."

"Good night, Emma." Jack smiled and she returned it and nodded.

"Who was that?" Hiccup asked as he looked up at Jack.

"My sister." Jack shrugged.

"She looks nothing like you." Hiccup noted.

"Nobody looks like me." Jack smirked.

"So…you're both Lakota?"

"We are now." He nodded, getting a small rag and dipping it in some water.

"So you were both…well you lived like civilized white men before?" Hiccup asked.

"We had a family on a farm." Jack muttered, "Our parents were slaughtered by Comanche. The Lakota took us in, gave us a home. We live with them now. And Emma's happy." He smiled sadly.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you happy?" Hiccup asked as Jack wrung out the cloth and let the water trickle back into the bowl.

"Not yet." He admitted, "I'm content, but I'm not happy."

"You need a woman." Hiccup snorted.

"No…not a woman." Jack sighed.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. Someone was obviously confused about who they were or what they wanted. But it wasn't his problem. All he knew was, he needed to get home once he healed. And he was taking his horse with him.

"The stallion…is he okay?" he asked as Jack continued working on his back.

"He's doing well." Jack nodded, "But he's very high spirited. Stormfly is really helping him calm down."

"His name is Toothless." Hiccup told him.

"Toothless?" Jack snorted, "What a horrid name."

"Hey, it's a running joke between me and him." Hiccup defended, "He and I…we understand each other."

"Is that so?" Jack grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Yes actually." Hiccup spat, "You'll see."

"Maybe I will. I plan on trying to ride him tomorrow." Jack shrugged.

"Good luck with that." Hiccup scoffed, "Nobody can ride that horse."

"Alright…a deal then." Jack smirked as he bent down to catch Hiccup's eyes again with his own. If there was one thing Jack loved it was games and bets, "If I_ can't_ ride him, he's yours."

"And if you _can_?" Hiccup smiled.

Jack's smile got bigger, "He stays…and you stay…with me in my tent."

"That's it?" Hiccup grinned, "Fine by me."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

Jack was smiling a little too much and Hiccup didn't know whether it was because he was just a jokester or if there was more to it than what it seemed. He decided he was too tired to think on it and closed his eyes.

"Jack?"

"Yes Hiccup?"

"Thanks."

Jack didn't say anything as the brunette fell back into a deep slumber, but he did find some of his soft hair to run his fingers through. Jack wished he had as long a hair as Hiccup did. His was so short and never grew. It stuck out oddly and he felt more out of place than anything. Hiccup's hair was longer and shaggier but boy did it feel amazing as Jack made a small braid in the back. He admired his handiwork and grinned; Hiccup would make a fine Lakota yet, and if Jack had any say in it, he was going to win that bet.

…..

_Mares…_Toothless thought as he was forced to walk next to the beauty next to him. The ropes around their necks caused her to practically lead him along and he was getting very annoyed. But he couldn't deny how incredibly beautiful she was; a gorgeous blue roan. Her mane had white and gray zigzags in it that almost looked like spikes. He'd learned that her name was Stormfly. She was charming…in a stubborn and irritating kind of way, but he couldn't deny he liked that in her. So in the end, he let her show him her world.

At first, he found he detested her. The way she was around the human with white hair repulsed him. He couldn't begin to understand it; she treated this scrawny two-legged like one of his their kind, prancing around him like a love struck yearling. It was down-right unnatural. In the end, though, as he walked with her through her home, he could see how happy the horses were, how happy the humans were. There was laughter, food, and light. Not only that, but…a familiarity he was beginning to miss; a feeling of home. But it wasn't his home.

He watched as she took apples from the humans' hands with ease. While he turned his back from them and waited until they dropped it on the ground for him. He felt much better once he was out in the pasture with her, going towards the lake to drink and finding soft grass to lie on happily. He felt comforted with her near him and as the night wore on, he found his worries dissipating as he looked to the night sky happily, but longingly, wondering how his family was doing.

She must have sensed his feelings as he nuzzled him with her nose and snorted. He merely shook his mane and looked away, not wishing for her to see how hurt he was that he was trapped in this place, surrounded by creatures who wanted nothing more than to hurt him.

His mind suddenly wandered to the bleeding human who'd earned his trust so easily. He wondered if he too was gone like his family was. In a place so full of fear and ropes, he longed to have that human's hand on his muzzle again. He lay his head down and hoped come morning his spirit would be healed enough to break free and go home.

…..

Jack had been right about the medicine, he was already feeling better. Enough that he could finally sit up without his back screaming in pain. He looked around the tent and noticed that Jack wasn't there but he had left Hiccup a pair of leather pants that he could put on. Hiccup looked down to his own slacks and realized how filthy they were covered in his blood. He sighed and changed quickly before the sight nauseated him. He wished he had something to cover his back with but then again, the Lakota men weren't known for wearing shirts like 'normal' 'civilized' folk. He'd have to deal and hope the medicine took away some of the gruesome scars.

Jack opened the flap to the tent and walked inside. He grinned when he saw Hiccup who turned slightly red but was pretty sure no one could even tell.

"What?" Hiccup asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing." Jack shrugged as he ushered Hiccup out, "Come on, I got him in the coral with Stormfly."

Hiccup followed him out and squinted as the sun hit his eyes. Once they adjusted he looked around.

It was incredibly peaceful and very green. Mountains could be seen in the distance, fields and fields of green meadows spread out for miles, and the lakes looked as though it were covered in diamonds. The trees were changing colors and Hiccup couldn't remember ever seeing anything so lush in his life. All around him were tents and other Lakota's milling about; children playing and adults speaking to one another with smiles on their faces. He could see horses roaming around the fields grazing and sunning themselves. No wonder Jack felt at home here.

"Come on!" Jack said more excitedly and even bounced on the heels of his feet for a second as he led Hiccup towards their coral at the edge of the tiny village.

Hiccup walked by other people who smiled warmly at Jack and gave him welcoming, yet, nervous glances. He wasn't sure how to speak to anyone and didn't know if he could really, so he settled for following Jack and hoping nobody stared at his back.

He rubbed his hair nervously near his neck and felt a tangle. He almost brushed it out when he realized it wasn't a tangle, but a braid. He narrowed his eyes at Jack and then shook his head, chuckling.

He looked ahead and his spirits lifted when he saw the majestic stallion standing proudly next to a blue roan. Both were grazing lazily and Hiccup felt so much happier seeing the beautiful horse looking so peaceful.

Jack leaned on the fence and watched them, a big smile on his face. Hiccup stood next to him and hardly dared to breathe it was so amazing. He hadn't seen horses look so content in a long time.

Jack clicked his tongue against his teeth and whistled. The mare looked up and whinnied happily, trotting over to Jack and shaking her mane. Hiccup watched as Jack hopped over the fence to greet her. She buried her nose into his chest and he held her to him, hugging her and kissing her forehead. She lifted her nose to push it against his face lovingly and he chuckled, scratching her chin.

"You keeping him calm, girl?" he asked her, "I knew I could count on you."

She sputtered and walked away happily.

"She's beautiful." Hiccup said as he climbed the fence carefully and walked over.

"Yeah, she's really one of a kind." Jack nodded proudly.

The mare walked over to Hiccup and sniffed him curiously. Hiccup smiled and laid his hand on her neck gently to pet her. She obliged him and came closer, sniffing into his hair and tickling his neck.

"She likes you!" Jack said happily.

"A lot of horses do." Hiccup admitted as he pet her, "I like to think it's my charm."

"Could be." Jack shrugged jokingly and looked over at the black stallion standing nervously in the middle of the coral. He gave one look at Jack and shook his mane, obviously unamused. However, the human that had Stormfly's attention at the moment piqued his interest and he found himself walking forward.

Jack watched as the stallion walked closer to Hiccup and waited until Stormfly walked away.

Hiccup looked up at the stallion and both made eye contact. Jack had never seen anything like it before; the most incredible connection was made between the two and Hiccup held out his hand, waiting patiently as the horse came forward and let him pet his nose.

"Hey bud." Hiccup said softly, "You had me so worried."

It was as if the horse understood him and came closer, nudging Hiccups shoulder with his nose curiously.

"I'm okay." Hiccup told the horse softly, "Looks like Dagur didn't get the best of us after all."

Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing as the horse just simply stayed next to Hiccup and followed him around, even perking his ears up and swishing his tail excitedly.

Hiccup came over to Jack, his horse in tow.

"So you wanna ride him huh?" Hiccup smiled.

Jack wasn't so sure now. It was as if this horse was born to let Hiccup be his owner and if there was one thing Jack truly believed in, was that with every horse, there was a rider meant only for them. He had Stormfly and obviously, Hiccup had Toothless.

He recalled Stormfly being the foal in the meadow he'd come to. He'd played with her and raised her, but the minute he held her in his arms, she was his and he knew it. The same went for Hiccup and Toothless. The minute Hiccup helped this horse and earned its trust, they were meant to be a team.

"Well…I think you'd better go first." Jack admitted shyly, "Get him warmed up for me." He shrugged.

"Looks like you won't win that bet, Jack." Hiccup teased.

"Hey, I still have a shot!" Jack defended, "I'm sure I can get on him."

"We'll see." Hiccup chuckled as he rubbed Toothless carefully and found his twisted knee, "I'm surprised he didn't damage it further. It looks okay now."

"I'd take it easy he's had it pretty rough." Jack nodded.

Hiccup couldn't deny that fact as he looked Toothless in the eye and held his gaze, "Hey listen, I know you haven't had the best luck with riders, but what do you say giving me a lift, huh?"

He patted the horse's back and waited until he felt the horse relaxing and bowing its head to him.

"Okay, we'll take it easy, how's that sound?" Hiccup suggested to the horse as he braced himself, "Ready?"

The horse seemed to nod and Hiccup got onto his back very carefully. He waited until he was situated and admitted bareback wasn't his favorite way to ride a horse. He felt as though he were slipping but held onto the horse's mane and just sat there, letting the horse decide.

Toothless seemed to wait as well and finally, without any nudging, walked forward.

"There you go!" Hiccup cheered, "You're already on the mend, bud!"

The horse walked a little faster and then Hiccup held on, "Up to you, Toothless, I'll go where you go."

Toothless obviously liked that suggestion as he started trotting. It turned into a canter and Hiccup felt as though he should prepare for a gallop but was glad Toothless didn't. He didn't have very much room and Hiccup wasn't quite as prepared as he would have liked to have been.

"That's okay, bud. We'll race the wind later. Boy I can't wait for that." He admitted and patted Toothless' neck before hopping down, "Thanks Toothless." He smiled as he rubbed the horses muzzle and let him go.

The horse walked back towards Stormfly who nudged him with her nose affectionately.

"Wow." Jack breathed, "You know those soldiers could have taken a lesson from you." He admitted as he walked up to Hiccup.

He shrugged and nodded, "Yeah, but…who wants to listen to a scrawny white kid?"

"I wouldn't." Jack chuckled, "But then again…you're more of a warrior anyway."

Hiccup glanced at him for a few seconds before turning away and choosing to watch Toothless interacting with Stormfly.

"Alright." Jack smiled, rubbing his hands together, "My turn."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and leaned up against the fence. As Jack advanced on Toothless carefully Hiccup suddenly felt another presence next to him and looked over quickly.

Jack's sister, Emma was standing on one of the fence posts and leaning over the edge, smiling as she watched Jack.

"Hello there." Hiccup smiled at her.

"Hello." She answered in perfect English, "Your name is Hiccup, right?"

"Yes." Hiccup nodded, "Emma?"

"Yes, but they call me Chestnut Bird here because of my hair and sweet voice." She said proudly.

"That's a nice name." Hiccup complimented.

"You'll get a name too." She told him.

"I doubt that." He sighed, "I have to go back to where I came from."

"Why? Jack told me they hurt you. You even have horrible scars. Why would you ever want to go back?"

Hiccup wondered the same thing but in the end, there was no way he would be welcome here. He was a white soldier sent to take Native American land. As much as he was against it, he was raised to be a soldier and nothing more.

"It's complicated." He sighed, "But your people wouldn't exactly accept me."

"We would." She defended, "You're with Jack and that means you are a friend to us."

"That's very kind but…"

"You should stay and be happy here with Jack. He really likes you. I've never seen him look so happy."

"Really?" Hiccup smiled.

He looked over to see Jack chasing Toothless who was practically leading him along like a pony. Jack didn't seem too bothered and actually took his time with the horse, laughing as it played him along. He had to admit watching Jack with the horse was not only entertaining but very sweet. Hiccup loved how much expression crossed his face; from excitement to frustration to determination. Both were not giving up and Hiccup really did like that quality in his horse as well as his new friend. At the rate both were going he had to wonder if Jack really would win that bet.

"Jack wants you to stay." Emma nodded.

"I couldn't tell." Hiccup laughed.

"So you should stay."

"Well, if he wins our little bet, then I will."

"What bet?" she asked curiously.

"If he can get on that horse then he says I have to stay with him in his tent." He shrugged.

Emma's eyes widened and she smiled excitedly, "I knew it! He loves you!"

Hiccup's chest tightened and he turned to her sharply, "What?!"

"He wants to marry you!"

He couldn't stop the laughter from coming out of him. She must be some little imaginative girl to think such a thing out of something so silly. He decided to humor her.

"Well then at this rate, looks like that's not happening."

"Actually…" she smiled and pointed over towards the horses.

Hiccup turned and gasped as Jack managed to climb onto Toothless' back very carefully and let the horse walk around the coral, Stormfly close by.

Jack whooped for joy, his hands in the air, "I did it!" he cried happily, "I'm on Toothless!"

"I'll go tell the Elders to get ready." Emma grinned as she hopped down and ran off.

"Wait! What?!" Hiccup shouted after her, "No! Wait!"

Too late and she was long gone.

Hiccup ran up to Jack who was sitting proudly and coaxing Toothless along gently, "You really are a brave spirit, Toothless. It is truly an honor to ride you."

The horse seemed pleased with the words but was obviously sick of Jack being on his back and bounced up, hoping he'd get the hint.

Jack luckily did and climbed down to see Hiccup looking flustered as he came towards him.

"Jack! You need to stop your sister, quick!" he cried.

"What?" Jack asked, concerned.

"She…she thinks you…that you and I…"

"What?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"She thinks that when you said I would stay with you in your tent that meant we were…we were getting married but…there's no way, right?"

Jack grinned mischievously suddenly and Hiccup swallowed, "I won the bet, right?"

"Well…technically…yes…"

"You and Toothless have to stay, right?"

"I…I guess so…" Hiccup said. He was a man of honor after all and Emma was right in that he really had nowhere else to go. He certainly wasn't going back to Dagur.

"Well then, let's find the Elders." Jack smiled as he took Hiccup's hand.

"Whoa! Wait!" Hiccup tried reasoning with him. He must be playing a trick on Hiccup or something.

Jack sighed and suddenly picked up Hiccup and flung him over his shoulder, "This is how we do things here, Hiccup. You agreed to it. You have to stay with me in my tent."

Hiccup could only stare at the ground and realized he'd totally been shanghaied by a Lakota into marriage.

"Put me down! I'm not some white woman you stole in a raid!" Hiccup shouted.

Jack merely smiled and patted Hiccup's butt in response, "Nope, you're much better."

Hiccup turned beet red and glared at the ground and finally looked up at Toothless who stared at him curiously, "Help!" Hiccup cried to the horse weakly. The horse cocked its head and then turned away to nuzzle his new friend, Stormfly and Jack realized that both of them were pretty much doomed at that point.

Jack had obviously no intentions of letting Hiccup go.

He carried him all the way to the Elders tent and then put him down carefully. People were gathering around and watching them and Hiccup wanted to sink into the ground. All he could do was awkwardly wave and hope people didn't think he was a complete and utter weakling.

He saw three men and a woman come out of the then, all extravagantly dressed and older than anyone else in the tribe. They had warm smiles and all opened their arms to Jack and Hiccup.

"Who brings this new member of the Lakota into the tent?" one of the elder males spoke in a raspy voice.

"Winter Warrior." Jack stepped forward proudly, holding Hiccup's hand.

"Do you Winter Warrior promise to watch over and protect Stallion Whisperer, make him a great warrior, and show him the ways of the spirits as you live as one in your tent?"

"Yes." Jack said firmly.

"Welcome Stallion Whisperer. You will join us in the tent and complete the ceremony."

Hiccup couldn't believe no one found this strange at all; two men were seriously getting married! He felt a pull inside of him to run, but Jack's hand holding his felt strong and very warm; a feeling he hadn't felt in so long.

He looked at Jack who grinned at him happily. Hiccup rolled his eyes and followed him in against his better judgment. Damn it, the boy was incredibly handsome, and he did save his life after all. Hiccup had agreed to the bet and decided that he could do much, much worse. He thought about his life before and how sad he was, all the time. How hurt he'd been, and the one person who wanted him, who wouldn't hurt him, was holding his hand in this moment. As he looked into those sapphire eyes, he couldn't find it in him to deny being with Jack as one. Little by little, with every encouraging nod and tear shed by the tribe with happiness, he found the butterflies in his stomach leaving and more and more felt like he might just finally have found his home.

By the end of the ritual, not only had Hiccup earned a Lakota name and become Jack's husband and Emma's new brother, but he had only one thought cross his mind right before Jack leaned down to kiss him; he was never making a bet with Jack again.

…..

It was nightfall and the stars shone brightly, reminding Toothless of home. He could see and hear the other humans in the village obviously celebrating something, talking and singing loudly and fires blazing. He really didn't care for it and found he much rather enjoyed being with Stormfly and watching her sleep.

To be honest Toothless had found he rather liked the two-legend's he'd let on his back today. The green eyed one was by far his favorite and only trustworthy one. He spoke with words that soothed his spirit, language he understood, and showed compassion in more ways than one. The other was more of a nuisance but because Stormfly loved him he decided to win her over by appealing to the stupid white haired cretin. It must have worked as she seemed fonder of Toothless than ever before.

They lay together in the field and he wondered how his family was and where they were. How he needed to see them again. He longed to roam free on the lands once more and race the eagle. But oh how he wanted Stormfly at his side. Not only that; he wished his human could see the wonder and beauty of his land.

As he observed the lovely sleeping mare next to him, he wondered if he would ever get to share his homeland with her and felt a tug in his heart; he was torn between two worlds.

Perhaps he would see them again and perhaps he could make a home here with his new friends. He closed his eyes and found himself singing a song to himself that he'd used to calm him even as a foal when he felt lost and afraid in the dark. It was a song he learned listening the wind in the trees, the ripples in the water, and the feeling of warmth he felt surrounded by those he loved. And on this night, it reminded him of what home felt like.

_I hear the wind call your name. It calls me back home again. It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns. Oh it's to you I'll always return. _


End file.
